Feliz Día, Papi
by GriisleChan
Summary: Un pequeño momento de lo que es el día del padre dentro de esta pequeña familia, con un Arthur bastante contento al recibir tal regalo de su adorada hija. AsaKiku, M-preg. Drabble. *AU*


Hola :3 Por motivo del día del padre, saque este cortito y fluff drabble uwu con la OC que use incluso en un fic pasado (Bebe Suelto) la cual es Akemi-chan, la pequeña hija de Arthur y Kiku (no me canso de decirlo, pero para mi verlos con una hija es amor puro)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio uwu es de Hima-papa XD lo único mio es este drabble y la OC de Akemi nwn

**Aclaraciones:** mucha azúcar(?) XD y puede que uno u otro error uwu siempre se me escapan sin querer~

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Feliz Día, Papi**

**.**

-¡Papi! Feliz día del padre-

La pequeña Akemi, de cuatro años y medio, corrió hasta los brazos de su muy querido padre. Este la cargó, y una vez arriba, le dio un dulce besito en su cabecita.

-Vaya, debo ser el mejor padre del mundo como para recibir tal atención- rió a lo cual su hija lo acompañó. Besó la frente de la pequeña a modo de agradecimiento y la bajó de sus brazos al sentir que ella lo quería.

-¡Tengo una sorpresa!- saltó, emocionada, y corrió ahora hasta su propia habitación. Dejándolo totalmente ansioso por saber el que había hecho su pequeña niña.

-Esta muy emocionada-

Una voz capto su atención, y no cualquier voz, era justo de ese a quien amaba con cada parte de su ser, su Kiku.

-Si... - asintió a su comentario y se acercó al de cabellos oscuros para abrazarlo.

Pero antes de llegar, la pequeña Akemi regresó con rapidez entregándole una pequeña cajita bastante colorida.

-Lo hice en la escuela- sonrió, nerviosa, esperando que a su _otou-san_ le gustase ¡Se había esmerado mucho en hacerlo! Todo por su papi...

-¡Woow!- exclamó, con alegría- Veamos que es...- se sentó en el suelo, seguido de Kiku que también estaba curioso por saber que era, y abrió la cajita...

Lo que vio ahí, lo dejo sin habla...

Era una fotografía, la más reciente que tenian, en donde estaban Akemi y Arthur (este cargando a la más pequeña) con una sonrisa ancha en sus rostro y llevando, cosa que era lo más resaltante y gracioso de la foto, un gorrito de _pokemón_ (él rubio uno de _Raichu _y la peque uno de _Pikachu_) teniendo como escenario al parque de atracciones de la ciudad. Kiku no salía, pues el sacó la foto justo cuando los otros dos se colocaron aquellos gorros a petición suya. Simplemente, aquella foto mostraba lo inmensamente feliz que eran...

Y el detalle especial estaba en que aquella hermosa y simpática foto se encontraba enmarcada en un retrato hecho por la peli negra misma, el cual resaltaba en letras brillantes:

_I love you, daddy! You're my star! __  
_  
_-¿Otou-san?-_ sus ojitos se mostraban esperanzados, esperando una reacción de su papé puesto que se quedo totalmente callado.

-Es...- le sonrió dulcemente, con un brillo especial en la mirada, ese el que sólo su familia lograba ver- Esta hermoso, me encanta sweety- dejó a un lado su obsequio y fue a donde su hija para besarle la frente con cariño.

Akemi sonrió de oreja a oreja al saber que su papi era feliz. Pero la sonrisa se le borró de pronto...

-Papi... ¿Por qué estas llorando...?- la voz le tembló y sintió un vacio feo en su interior al ver como un par de lagrimas descendían de los ojos esmeraldas del hombre.

Kiku intervino al darse cuenta que su hija no entendía que Arthur solo lloraba de felicidad.

-Esta feliz, hija- acaricio la cabecita de la pequeña para tranquilizarla- Llora porque está muy feliz-

La pequeña lo vio, dudosa ¿Como alguien podía llorar cuando estaba feliz? No entendía. Kiku, ante su mirada incrédula, continuo.

-No solo lloramos porque estamos tristes, también podemos hacerlo por estar muy feliz- le sonrió mientras explicaba.

-Oh... - fue ahí que comprendió. Y sin vacilar mas fue hasta donde el rubio, el cual se seco rápidamente aquellas pocas lagrimas que se habían escapado por la emoción, y lo abrazó con la fuerza que a esa edad tenia.

El peli negro estaba conmovido, más que eso, ver a su querida hija y a quien amaba en tal escena le despertaban un instinto cariñoso. Y, muerto de amor, se unió a aquel abrazo en el cual lo añadieron con sumo gusto.

Arthur había celebrado ya varias veces tal día, los cuales siempre recordaba con adoración, y ese no era la excepción. En realidad, cada año dicho día era aun más especial y más se estaba en compañía de las dos personas a las cuales amaba...

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hasta aquí X'D espero les haya gustado y hayan muerto de amor así como yo(?)

Como siempre, todo comentario es bien recibido nwn claro, si así lo quieren~ -andennoseanmalito(?)- XD

¡Hasta la próxima! :3


End file.
